Une autre histoire
by 0oMaMao0
Summary: Et si Peeta n'avait jamais été tiré au sort? Katniss Everdeen participe à ses 18 ans aux Hunger Games. Dans son district, où la misère et la pauvreté sont monnaie courante, on considère les adolescents y allant comme condamnés. Mais Katniss, elle, compte bien revenir. Arrivée au Capitole, elle y fera une rencontre qui changera sa vie.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde, je tiens à préciser que c'est ma première fanfiction alors s'il vous plaît soyez indulgent. Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, j'ai souvent imaginé Finnick et Katniss ensemble. Quand je lisais encore les livres, c'était tous les deux mes personnages préférés. Et je ne pardonnerais jamais à Suzanne Collins d'avoir tué Finnick après toute la misère qu'il a connue dans sa vie. Alors c'était comme une évidence de faire une romance sur eux. Sur-ce, je vous présente mon résumé :**

_Et si Peeta n'avait jamais été tiré au sort, mais que Katniss, elle, partirait pour sauver la vie de sa sœur, que se serait-il passée ? Katniss Everdeen participe à ses 18 ans aux Hunger Games. Dans son district, où la misère et la pauvreté sont monnaie courante, on considère les adolescents y allant comme condamnés. Mais Katniss, elle, compte bien revenir. Arrivée au Capitole, elle y fera une rencontre qui changera à jamais sa vie. _

**Dsl pour le résumé, je ne suis pas très doué. Mais venez faire un tour si ça vous tentes. Couple KE/FO.**

POV Katniss:

J'étais avec Papa dans la forêt. Celle-ci encerclait entièrement le district. En principe, on n'a pas le droit d'y aller, mais vu nos faibles revenus papa m'avait expliqué que nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix. De hauts barbelés séparaient la ville de la forêt et si normalement ceux-ci étaient toute la journée électrifiés, pour soi-disant éloigner les bêtes sauvages, on pouvait s'estimer heureux si on avait au moins une heure d'électricité pendant la journée. Malgré cela papa faisait toujours attention de ne pas entendre le moindre bourdonnement avant de nous faire enjamber les barbelés.

Il m'apprenait le tir à l'arc, pour que plus tard, moi aussi, je puisse me débrouiller toute seule disait-il. Mais malheureusement, après une heure d'entraînement, il était déjà l'heure pour lui d'aller travailler. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il parte, mais il m'assura qu'on pourrait reprendre la leçon où on l'avait arrêté ce soir. Alors, à contrecœur, j'acceptai et l'accompagnai jusqu'à l'entrée de la mine où il travaillait tous les jours. Avant d'y aller, il me fit un bisou sur la joue et sur-ce partit rejoindre ses compagnons de travail qui n'attendaient plus que lui pour descendre. Je le vis me faire un signe de la main en souriant pendant que l'ascenseur le faisait descendre dans les abysses de la mine. Mais juste au moment où son visage allait disparaître dans la mine, une puissante explosion venant de là surgit.

\- PAPAAA ! Criai-je en me réveillant. J'étais trempée de sueur, et tremblais de peur. Je revoyais encore une fois le visage de mon père avant l'explosion, et je me dis que plus jamais je n'aurais l'occasion de revoir ce sourire qu'il affichait toujours même dans les occasions les plus révoltantes. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je faisais ce cauchemar, cela faisait maintenant cinq ans que le grisou qui avait emportait mon père ce jour-là s'était passé, mais il m'arrivait encore quelques fois d'y repenser dans mes rêves en lui hurlant de s'enfuir.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensé, et surtout si je dois continuer cette histoire.

A très bientôt j'espère.


	2. Chapter 1: La moisson

**Bonjour, **

**Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires. Pour y répondre, si le prologue ne parle pas de lui c'est parce que dans un premier temps il ne sera pas là. Alors désolée si vous vouliez le voir apparaître tout de suite dans l'histoire. C'est vrai qu'on le verra un peu, mais surtout après les jeux de Katniss. Il faudra donc patienter.**

**Ensuite, je dois avouer que le prologue est très court. J'essaierai de poster des chapitres plus longs à l'avenir. **

**Enfin, je tenais juste à dire que le rythme des chapitres ne sera pas régulier, car je suis étudiante (ce qui rime avec travail) et aussi parce que tout simplement l'inspiration ne vient pas forcémment.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture, et excusez-moi d'avance pour les fautes, mais l'orthographe et moi ne sommes pas très amis.**

Chap 1 : La moisson

Ce matin, je me réveillai anxieuse.. Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jours comme les autres, et j'espérais faire partis des chanceux qui passeraient entre les mailles du filet des Hungers Games.

J'avais eu 18 ans il y a un mois, ce qui signifie que cette année était ma dernière participation à ce « divertissement » qu'était ces jeux selon les gens du Capitole.

Normalement Prim devrait être à l'abri du mauvais sort, je lui avais formellement interdit de prendre des tesseraes. C'étais sa première participation, donc son nom ne serait inscrit qu'une seule fois. Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour elle.

Ce n'étais pas mon cas. Chaque année depuis mes 12 ans, je prenais 3 tesseraes pour nous permettre de manger plus ou moins à notre faim. Un tesserae permet à une personne d'avoir l'équivalent d'une année de blé et d'huile, et en échange, la personne devrait mettre son nom plusieurs fois, en fonction du nombre de tesserae pris. Bien évidemment, vous pouviez en prendre autant que vous le vouliez, tant que la personne en prenant était âgée entre 12 et 18 ans. Ce qui faisait que maintenant à 18 ans, mon nom était inscrit vingt-huit fois. Vingt-huit petits morceaux de papiers mélangés avec des milliers d'autres noms dans une grande urne transparente. Des milliers d'enfants tirés au sort pour ne sortir qu'un seul nom. Dis comme sa, on aurait de quoi être rassuré. Du moins, c'est ce que j'essaye de croire. Car je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur qu'Effie Trinket (vous savez, cette horrible femme ressemblant à un bonbon géant à l'accent ridicule et qui vient chaque année nous lire à haute voix les nom des « heureux gagnant !») finisse un jour par prononcer mon nom…

Je ruminais mes sombres pensées, quand soudain je fus sorti de mes réflexions par un bruit. Je regardais à ma gauche, et pus observer à loisirs l'horrible chat qui essayait vainement d'attirer mon attention en feulant.

Malgré les années qui passent, je crois que Buttercup ne m'a toujours pas pardonné le jours où j'avais tenté discrètement de le noyer dans notre baignoire quand ma petite sœur nous l'avait ramené à la maison… Pff… Quand je pense que j'aurais réussi si Prim n'étais malheureusement pas arrivé pour m'en empêcher.

Je sais ce que vous allez dire… On aurais tendance à penser que je suis sans cœur en connaissant cette petite anecdote, mais en même temps je ne comprends pas comment ma sœur puisse l'aimer ! C'est un vieux chat tout ce qui a de plus laid. Se n'est pas comme si on pouvait se permettre d'une bouche de plus à nourrir, et surtout quand cette immonde boule de poil est infesté de puces.

Mais, en me disant que c'était peut-être la dernière fois que je le verrait, je consentis tout de même à lui donner les restes de ce que nous avions manger hier.

Après avoir donné à manger à ce maudis matou, j'allai dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Ma mère y était déjà en train de préparer le repas que nous mangerions tous ensemble, avec un peu de chance, après la moisson.

Je mange en silence, ni elle ni moi ne parlons. Mais avant de partir, je me décide tout de même à dire :

-J'y vais. Gale doit déjà m'attendre.

Elle relève les yeux, surprise de mon interruption. D'habitude je ne lui parle que quand Prim est là ou que du moins elle soit concernée.

-D'accord ? Elle à l'air un peu hésitante sur ce qu'elle doit dire, mais se reprend vite pour dire :

-Veille juste à ne pas arriver trop tard pour avoir le temps de te changer avant qu'on y aille.

\- A tout à l'heure. Dis-je en ignorant sa dernière remarque. Je n'étais pas vraiment emballer de me faire belle pour un événement comme celui-ci. Surtout que Gale n'y serait pas.

Car ici, dans notre district, les gens de la veine commençaient à travailler à la mine à partir de leur 18 ans. Ils travaillaient très tôt le matin et ne revenaient que très tard la nuit pour un salaire misérable. Gale avait 2 ans de plus que moi alors depuis, on ne pouvait se voir que le dimanche, son seul jour de congés, où on passaient toute la journée dans la forêt. Mais aujourd'hui je devrai rentrer plus tôt pour être à l'heure à la moisson qui se passerait à midi. Ensuite nous passerions toute l'après-midi ensemble sa famille et la mienne pour fêter l'évènement.

Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais…

* * *

Arrivée à notre lieu de rendez-vous, un roc surplombant une plaine, je remarque que Gale n'est pas encore arrivé. En l'attendant je commence à cueillir des mûrs qui poussent en abondance tout autour de notre rocher.

J'avais réussi à cueillir un nombre assez conséquent de baies, quand je sentis un souffle chaud sur ma nuque.

\- Salut Catnip. Me dit-il d'une voie douce contre mon oreille.

Je sursautai violemment, et poussai un petit cri. Quand je me retournai je le trouvais en train de rire aux éclats.

-AHHH ! Mais t'es malade ! Tu m'a fait peur idiot !

Mais en m'entendant lui crier ainsi, il redoubla de rire. Ce qui ne fit que m'énerver encore plus.

-Très bien, vu que Monsieur trouve ça tellement drôle, je vais le laisser ! dis-je d'une voix froide.

Soudain sérieux, il se redressa pour m'emprisonner dans son étreinte et souffla :

\- Je suis désolé Catnip. Mais avoue comme même que c'était drôle.

-Ouais…ouais…gnagnagna… grommelais-je.

Gale rit doucement et m'embrassa tendrement sur le visage, traçant une ligne imaginaire jusqu'à mes lèvres. Je ne répondis pas tout de suite à son étreinte, encore un peu en colère contre lui. Mais au moment où je voulus répondre à son baiser, il s'écarta :

-Alors, tu me pardonnes ? Un sourire au bord des lèvres.

-Je ne sais pas, je vais réfléchir à la question… Je fit semblant de réfléchir. Mais en attendant continue ce que tu as commencé. Lui dit-je en reprenant ses lèvres pour un autre baiser.

-A vos ordres Madame.

* * *

Sa-y est. Il était temps de partir. Ma mère m'avait prêté une de ses anciennes robes qu'elle tenait tant pour l'occasion et avait relevé mes cheveux en une longue tresse compliquée. En me regardant dans le miroir j'eus du mal à me reconnaître. Ma sœur me regardait dans le miroir elle aussi :

-Tu es tellement belle… J'aimerais être comme toi plus tard. Me dit-elle en soupirant.

-Oh non, c'est moi qui aimerais être comme toi petit canard. Lui dis-je en me détournant du miroir et en lui rentrant son chemisier dans sa jupe.

Puis, je la serrai contre moi. Je savais pour l'avoir vécu que les prochaines heures seraient horribles. Je n'ai pas peur pour Prim, son nom ne sera inscrit qu'une seule fois. Par contre je sais qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi.

Il est l'heure. Prim, maman et moi prenons doucement la direction de la grande place où se déroulera dans quelques minutes le tirage au sort.

Arrivée là-bas, je vais directement me mettre dans la file des filles de mon âge pendant que Prim en fait autant de son côté.

Sur l'estrade devant nous se tient le maire de la ville, ainsi que la « charmante » Effie Trinket.

Quand tout le monde est arrivé, le maire se lève et commence à entamer son discours qu'il récite tous les ans pour chaque Hunger Games. A la fin de son discours, il énonce les deux seuls vainqueurs que notre district aie jamais eu depuis 74 ans. Seul un était encore en vie : Haymitch Abernathy. C'était un homme d'âge mûr, au ventre plutôt proéminent qui passait ses journées à boire.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs apparût en marmonnant des mots inintelligibles dans sa barbe. On voit bien par son attitude qu'il a dû commencer la fête tôt ce matin. En montant sur l'estrade, il chancèle et va finalement s'écrouler sur son siège attitré près de celui du maire qui semble mal à laise par son état. Effie, quant à elle, à l'air scandalisée par son comportement que tout Panem a pu observer. Mais réussit à se ressaisir pour nous adresser d'une voix enjouée :

\- Joyeux Hungers Games ! Et puisse le sort vous êtes favorable. Bien, commençons, et comme toujours les dames d'abord.

Elle se dirigea vers l'urne transparente de droite qui contenait les noms des filles. Sans hésiter, elle passe sa main dans l'urne et sort le premier papier qu'elle trouve. Puis, elle se redirige vers le micro au centre de l'estrade pour lire le nom inscrit sur le papier.

J'ai peur. Et comme tout le monde, je retient ma respiration et espère que le nom inscrit dessus n'est pas le mien.

Et en effet, ce n'était pas le mien.

-Primrose Everdeen.

Je reste figé sur place. Je n'arrive pas à bouger ni même à parler, je reste là, immobile à ma place. C'est impossible. Sa n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Son nom n'y était inscrit qu'une seule fois, alors que dans cette urne ils y en avaient des milliers. Pourquoi elle?

Je reviens au moment présent quand je vois Prim se dirigeait seule vers l'estrade, le pan de sa chemise dépassant de sa jupe.

Il faut que je réagisse, alors sans m'en rendre compte je fais la première chose qui me passe par la tête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je les fait, et je ne sais pas si on peut le décrire comme du courage, ou juste comme de la stupidité. Nan, à ce moment là je sais juste une chose, tant que je serais là, elle sera toujours en sécurité.

-Arrêter ! Prim ! Criai-je

Tant bien que mal, j'essayai de me frayer un chemin parmi la foule pour pouvoir la rejoindre et la prendre dans mes bras. Lui dire que tout allait bien se passait, que je ne les laisserais pas me la prendre. Alors une fois arrivée à son hauteur, je la mis derrière mon dos et dis d'une voix que j'espérais assurée :

-Je suis volontaire ! Je me porte volontaire comme tribut !

Après mon annonce, je vois que tout le monde est sans voix. Il faut dire que depuis le commencement des jeux, personne ne s'était porté volontaire dans notre district. Seuls les districts un, deux et quatre osaient le faire.

-Ah, je crois que nous avons notre première volontaire. Dit Effie en riant. Approche. Reprend-t-elle visiblement excitée qu'il se passe enfin quelque chose d'intéressant.

-Prim retrouve maman. Dis-je d'une voix éteinte.

-NON ! Crie-t-elle.

-Prim retrouve maman je te dis. Dis-je cette fois, sur le point de fondre en larmes.

Mais heureusement quelqu'un me vint en aide :

-Hey, t'inquiète pas Catnip, je vais veiller sur elle. Je me retourne pour voir qui était la personne qui avait parlé, et découvre Gale. En le voyant, j'ai une puissante envie de m'effondrait dans ses bras et d'y pleurer. Mais à la place, je me reprend, car je sais sinon que le soir pendant les rediffusions, on me verra pleurer et à ce moment-là on dira que suis faible. Donc, je lui adresse un sourire de remerciement, et d'une démarche assurée je me dirige vers l'estrade.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? Me demande Effie une foie arrivée devant le micro.

-Katniss Everdeen. En le disant d'une voix distincte.

-Oh, je parie que c'était ta sœur n'est-ce pas ? Me dit-elle encore plus excité maintenant après l'annonce de mon nom.

-Oui.

\- Bien. Je vous demande un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour notre courageuse tribut ! Crie-t-elle dans le micro.

Mais à ma plus grande surprise, et à la sienne aussi, personne n'applaudi. A la place, les gens pressèrent trois doigts contre leurs lèvres pour les lever vers le ciel.

J'étais très touchée par ce geste, car chez nous ce geste représente le respect qu'à la personne, qui le fait, pour nous.

Mais ce geste ne devait pas être au goût d'Effie, car elle s'empressa de passer directement au garçon et de fouiller dans l'urne pour en ressortir un papier qu'elle déplia pour lire le nom :

-Ethan Machefert.

Je vis un garçon maigrichon et blafard sortir de la file des quatorze ans pour venir nous rejoindre. Je voyais de là où j'étais qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux et les mains qui tremblaient. Vu ses réactions, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de se faire tué par un carrière. Effie devait sûrement penser la même chose, car elle avait l'air un peu déçu. Une fois le garçon arrivé, elle demanda à ce qu'on se serre la main pour mettre fin à la cérémonie.

Ceci fait, on nous amena à l'intérieur. J'étais contente qu'on ne puisse plus me voir, mais je savais que se n'était que le commencement de mon cauchemar.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. Il est plus long que le prologue même s'il reste plutôt court. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit les autres seront plus longs.**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez, que se soit positif ou négatif (sa me permettra de m'améliorer).**

**A bientôt!**


	3. Chapitre 2: Catnip

**Salut tout le monde! Je suis vraiment désolée pour la très longue attente de ce chapitre. Surtout que je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu de sa qualité... J'avais prévu qu'il soit plus long, mais à ce moment-là vous ne l'auriez pas eu avant plusieurs mois! :D**

**Je tenais à vous remercier des commentaires que vous m'avez laissé, ça fait plaisir!**

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 2 : Catnip

POV Gale:

La première fois que j'aperçu Katniss, fut dans la cour de récréation à l'école maternelle. A cette époque, du haut de mes six ans et demi, j'avais pensé que c'était sans aucun doute la plus jolie fille que j'avais jamais vu de toute mon existence. Je lui trouvais un air de princesse avec sa petite robe rouge et ses tresses de part et d'autres de sa tête.

Je devais sûrement la regarder attentivement depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant, et quelqu'un l'avait bien remarqué : Papa se pencha à mon oreille pour me souffler qu'elle était la fille ainée du monsieur travaillant avec lui la journée à la mine.

Je ne cessais de la contempler pour autant, mais dû malheureusement détourné le regard pour voir que la maîtresse nous avait indiqué à moi et mes nouveaux camarades de rentrer dans la classe.

Une fois dans celle-ci, je ne l'ai plus recroisé de toute la matinée jusqu'à midi où je la vit en compagnie d'un garçon aux cheveux de couleur blé.

Je m'étais sentis à ce moment-là tout drôle comme si c'était à moi de me tenir à ses côtés et pas à lui. Mais heureusement, le garçon partit bien vite.

C'était ma chance. J'avais envie d'aller lui parler, mais à cause de ma timidité maladive je n'osai m'assoir à côté d'elle et me suis donc contenté de la regarder encore et encore pendant tout le déjeuner.

En fait je ne lui ai jamais vraiment adressé la parole; pour ne serait-ce même que lui demander son nom. Mais ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayer pourtant: c'était quand j'avais 11 ans.

Ce matin-là, mon réveil avait oublié de sonné et j'avais dû me préparer en quatrième vitesse pour espérer arriver à l'heure à mon premier cours. Malheureusement une fois arrivé, tout le monde était déjà rentré et je me retrouvais tout seul à courir comme un fou dans les couloirs, ayant toujours l'espoir de ne pas arriver trop en retard. J'était bientôt arrivé, quand au détour d'un couloir je L'avais bousculé. Je ne remarquai pas tout de suite que c'était ELLE. J'étais en fait plutôt énervé que cette personne-quelle qu'elle soit- me fasse arriver encore plus en retard que je l'était déjà. Cependant, je me penchai tout de même pour l'aider à ramasser ses affaires qui étaient tombées pendant sa chute, quand nos doigts se frôlèrent. A ce contact, je sentis un courant chaud se propageait du bout de mes doigts pour remonter progressivement jusqu'à mon corps tout entier. C'est à ce moment-là que mes yeux se décidèrent à rencontrer ceux de l'autre fille : je plongeai alors dans les deux plus belles perles grises que je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'admirer auparavant.

Je ne sais pendant combien de temps je les contemplai, mais je fus ramené brutalement à la réalité par un raclement de gorge.

Gêné, je rougis et dis la première chose qui me passa à l'esprit pour faire bonne impression et surtout pour lui faire oublier autant qu'il était possible mon étrange moment d'absence :

« Euh, je…je… je suis désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. J'étais tellement nerveux de lui parler enfin que je n'osais pas la regarder directement dans les yeux, tout en essayant désespérément d'aplatir les épis que j'avais en guise de cheveux et que je n'avais pas eu le temps de dompter ce matin.

Tu…tu comprends vu que tout le monde est rentré, je…je pensais être seul. Bravo Gale, belle répartie ! Si tu voulais faire bonne impression c'est gagné ! Maintenant c'est sûr qu'elle saura qui je suis : un pauvre attardé qui ne sait pas aligner deux mots sans bégayer.

Enfin, voilà, je…je vais y aller. Salut !

Ouf, je me sauvai avant d'empirer encore plus mon cas et qu'elle ne me trouve encore plus ridicule que je venais de le montrer.

J'avais enfin eu l'occasion de lui parler et de mieux la connaître, et bien sûr j'avais tout fait foirer.

Finalement, je suis arrivé en cours avec 15 minutes de retard.

Après cet incident, je n'osai plus lui reparler, alors je me suis contenté de l'observer de loin pendant toutes ces années.

Jusqu'à mes quatorze ans.

Cela s'est passé un vendredi du mois de janvier. Le jour où tout à basculé. Car ce jour-là, mon père ainsi que le sien furent emportés dans un terrible grisou à la mine faisant de nombreuses victimes et des dizaines de veuves et d'orphelins éplorés.

L'après-midi même après l'incident, j'avais rendez-vous à l'hôtel de justice, ainsi que tous les aînés de chaque famille touchée, afin d'y recevoir la médaille du courage. Quelle connerie ! Selon moi, ce n'était qu'une petite babiole qu'on nous donné pour qu'on faire notre gueule et qu'on ne se révolte pas contre la misérable vie qu'on nous faisait mené.

Le seul point positif dans cette merde, si on peut l'appeler comme ça, c'était que j'aurais l'occasion de La revoir.

Mais c'est à peine si elle me jeta un regard.

Les mois passèrent, et avec eux, nos vies à ma famille et à moi changèrent. Car depuis la mort de mon père, nous avions de moins en moins de moyens pour nous nourrir. Bien sûr, le district nous avait « généreusement » offert, comme à chaque famille touchée, une petite somme en guise de compensation, c'est-à dire juste de quoi vivre pendant le mois de deuil. Après quoi nous étions censé nous débrouiller.

Alors étant le plus vieux, j'avais décidé de commencer à chasser dans les bois pour pouvoir subvenir à nos besoins.

Au début ma mère a été catégoriquement contre cette idée qu'elle jugeait beaucoup trop dangereuse. Elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas en revenant mort que je lui serais utile, qu'on se débrouillerait et qu'elle finirait par trouver une solution, un travail.

Mais nous savions très bien tous les deux que peu importe ce travail, il ne suffirait pas, il ne suffirait jamais. Alors pour nous, je ne l'écoutai pas ce jour-là et partit dans la forêt pendant qu'elle était en visite chez une de ses amies.

Et je ne regrettais pas du tout mon choix quand je pouvais sentir à l'instant le poids de deux beaux lapins ainsi que de trois pies qui pendaient maintenant à ma ceinture, se balançant en rythme avec mes pieds.

C'est comme sa que je rentrais par la porte d'entrée, excité à la pensée d'annoncer mes nouvelles trouvailles. Même si mon excitation retomba en petit peu à la vue du regard noir de ma mère.

Voilà comment se passait mon quotidien depuis 6 mois. Mais aujourd'hui encore, ma mère s'inquiétait de mes sorties, de peur que je fasse une mauvaise rencontre, comme par exemple un pacificateur. Mais je préférais mille fois recevoir une balle dans la tête pour braconnage que de voir mes petits frères et sœurs crevés de faim à petits feux, sans pouvoir rien y faire.

Et aujourd'hui n'échappant pas à la règle, je me levais au aurore et me préparai, avant de me faufiler derrière la barrière. En observant le ciel, je trouvais plus judicieux de commencer cette matinée à poser plusieurs collets que j'irais par la suite ramasser en fin de journée, le temps que quelques jolies proies viennent leur tenir compagnie.

En attendant que la bête morde à l'appât, je m'aventurais un peu plus profondément dans la forêt pour essayer de trouver des noies ou des baies pour ne pas perdre totalement mon temps.

Bien sûr, j'aurais nettement préféré tué du gibier, qui est beaucoup plus consistant que de simples noies ou baies, mais malheureusement mon père n'a pas eu le temps de m'apprendre à chasser. Par conséquent, je m'en remettais corps et âme à l'efficacité de mes collet.

De retour de ma cueillette de noix et de baies, je m'attendais à trouver plusieurs lapins morts. Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je trouvai à la place le dos d'une fillette qui était justement en train d'observer pour le moins attentivement mes collets. Tout d'abord, j'étais surpris qu'une autre personne vienne s'aventurer de son plein gré dans la forêt vu se que l'on risquait si on se faisait attraper.

Mais passé ma surprise, j'eus peur qu'elle ne vole ma seule source de nourriture, et décidai d'intervenir quand je vis ses doigt se posaient d'un peu trop près sur le fil qui retenait mon lapin:

\- C'est dangereux, ce que tu fais.

A mon annonce, je la vis bondir en arrière sûrement effrayé à l'idée de s'être faite repérée, et se retourna à toute vitesse pour me faire face. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je la reconnus.

Elle avait douze ans même si une personne ne la connaissant pas pourrait facilement croire qu'elle n'en a seulement dix. Elle était maigrichonne et devait m'arriver à peine à hauteur de ma poitrine. Elle nageait dans ses vêtements dix fois trop grands pour elle d'où émerger seulement un doux visage angélique.

Et dire que depuis toute ces années, je ne connaissais toujours pas son nom.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Dis-je sans même m'en rendre compte. J'avais formuler tout haut ma question avant même d'y avoir vraiment pensé. J'étais assez nerveux de la revoir après tout ce temps, alors pour occuper mes mains je décidai de m'avancer pour aller décrocher les lapins des collets.

\- Catnip, me répondit-elle d'une voix quasiment inaudible.

\- Eh bien, Catnip, le vol est punissable de mort, tu n'es pas au courant ? Lui dis-je. Même si c'était assez déplacé de ma part de lui faire remarqué quand on sait que la chasse est elle aussi prohibée.

\- Katniss, a-t-elle répété plus fort. Et je n'étais pas en train de te voler. Je voulais juste jeter un coup d'œil à ton collet. Je ne prends jamais rien dans les miens, me répondit-elle.

J'étais assez perplexe à son annonce et ne la croyait guère, car si elle ne savait pas comment en faire, d'où venait alors l'écureuil qu'elle avait attachait à sa ceinture.

\- Alors, d'où sort cet écureuil ? Lui fis-je remarquer. J'attendais de voir ce qu'elle allait pouvoir me sortir comme excuse pour s'expliquer.

\- Je l'ai tué avec ça. Je la vis glisser de son dos un petit arc finement fabriqué. Il était magnifique.

\- Je peux voir ? lui demandai-je alors les mains déjà tendus pour voir de plus près cette merveille. J'aimerais bien en avoir un aussi beau que celui-ci.

J'étais fasciné, mais je me rappelais bien vite pourquoi je lui avais adressé la parole en tout premier lieu.

Alors en lui rendant son arc je lui dit, le sourire au bord des lèvres :

\- N'oublie pas, le vol est punissable de mort.

Voilà comment se passa notre première rencontre qui déboucha bien vite à une amitié, qui ne cessa de se renforcer et de changer au fil des années.

Mais cette amitié que nous partagions depuis maintenant quatre ans avait évolué en quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort quand je me suis peu à peu rendu compte des garçons tournant autour de MA Katniss.

Elle venait de fêter ses quinze ans. Et c'est à partir de ce moment-là que je vis les regards appréciateurs de la gente masculine se poser de plus en plus sur elle. Et même si je les comprenais, après tout Katniss était une magnifique jeune femme : elle possédait de sublimes cheveux de jais qui lui tombé dans le creux du dos en de parfaites boucles bien dessinées, de grands yeux gris si expressifs, une bouche pulpeuse qu'on ne voudrait jamais cessé d'embrasser, et des formes harmonieusement répartis.

Oui… Katniss Everdeen était tout bonnement parfaite, mais malheureusement, ou plutôt heureusement pour moi, elle ne se rendait pas compte de sa beauté.

* * *

Et nous voilà maintenant trois ans plus tard. Après moult et moult bataille, j'avais finalement, à mon plus grand plaisir, gagné la guerre : cela faisait exactement deux ans que Katniss et moi étions ensembles aux yeux de tous.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout était fini. Alors que j'observais le dos de mon amour disparaître derrière les lourdes portes de l'hôtel de justice, et que je tenais à l'en écraser sa petite sœur Prim ; la seule chose que je voulais vraiment faire à cette instant était de crier ma souffrance, ma rage.

Ils n'avait pas le droit de me la prendre !

Mais je n'avais pas le droit de craquer maintenant, je me devais de résister, d'être fort pour Katniss afin de la rassurer elle, tout comme moi.

Et c'est sur cette dernière pensée que j'entrai moi aussi dans l'hôtel de Justice d'un pas décidé.

**Alors? Laissez-moi une petite review pour que je sache ce que vous en avez pensé. Et si vous trouvez qu'il y a des erreurs afin que je puisse m'améliorer :D**

**A très bientôt!**


End file.
